The Joining Of Sea and Sky
by Umi Kane
Summary: After being together for some time, Haruka finally asks Michiru to marry her. The wedding is all set. Haruka has a surprise for Michiru. What could it be? [Chapter 4 UP]
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1 ~ The Proposal  
  
The waves rolled onto the shore of a small beach. The stars sparkled in the night sky and the moon lit up the area for miles. Near the water, in the soft sand, stood a young woman. She stood there, her dark blue eyes staring at the ocean. Her aquamarine hair blew behind her in the night breeze. The young woman felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and hold her gently. "Gazing into your ocean, Michiru?" a familiar voice asked. Michiru smiled softly and nodded, turning around to view the woman who had snuck up behind her.  
  
As she turned her eyes met the familiar, loving, emerald green eyes of her love, Haruka. Michiru looked her love over, taking every feature into view. Haruka was a tall woman, with short blond hair that blew in the wind so easily. Haruka wore a pair of tan slacks and a white dress shirt, much like the one worn with her school uniform from her high school years. Michiru finished looking her love over and giggled softly.  
  
Haruka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is so funny, my water dancer?" she asked, slipping her arms back around her love's waist, holing Michiru to her. Michiru smiled softly and said, "I just can't understand how everyone thinks your a man." Haruka let out a soft chuckle. She never could understand it herself. In high school everyone thought she was a boy because of her uniform. Though even now, some 2 years later, people still mistook her for a man. Haruka flashed Michiru her playful smirk. "Well I am the "male" of our relationship," she said with a chuckle.  
  
Michiru giggled softly and nodded. "That you most definately are, my wind chaser," she said, in between her giggles. Haruka leaned down and kissed Michiru's forehead gently. Haruka smiled softly at Michiru and felt this was the best time. "Well... Then, as the "male" of this relationship, there is something I must as you," she said, smiling down at Michiru. Michiru blinked a few times, baffled by this, but she smiled softly. "And what must you ask me, my wind chaser?" she asked, teasing.  
  
Haruka released Michiru from her arms and got down on one knee. Michiru blinked many more times, puzzled beyond belief. Haruka smiled at her and spoke softly. "Kaiou Michiru, we have been together for years now. I've loved you ever day since the day we met. I give you my heart and soul. I will always love you. But there is something very important I must ask you. Koiou Michiru, will you marry me?" She then pulled a small box from her pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver banded, diamond ring.  
  
Michiru's eyes widened in disbelief. She had been dreaming of this day for years now. She couldn't believe it was finally coming true. Tears filled her dark blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She nodded and accepted, "I would be honored to marry you Haruka." Haruka's eyes lit up and she stood, placing the ring on Michiru's finger and taking her into her arms, planting a deep kiss on Michiru's lips. Michiru returned the kiss, just as deep. Haruka then picked up Michiru, by the waist and spun her around. Michiru giggled the whole time, then was lowered to the ground. Haruka gave her another deep kiss, which Michiru returned, and then picked her up and carried her back to their house, to spend the night in each other's arms. 


	2. Michiru's Preparation

Chapter 2 ~ Michiru's Preparation  
  
It had been six months since that day on the beach. The day was finally here. Michiru stood in her dressing room, waiting for her friends to come in and help her. She stood in front of a mirror, in nothing but her bra, panties, and her garter on. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Michiru had been waiting for this day, and it was finally here.   
  
The door to the dressing room opened and Michiru whirled around to see who it was. In walked Makoto, Hotaru, and Chibi-usa. Michiru smiled at them softly and hugged each of them. The three of them were dressed beautifully. Hotaru and Chibi-usa wore matching pink and purple dresses. In this time they were both merely four years old. This worked in favor for Michiru. She had wanted them both to be flowergirls. Hotaru smiled up at her mother. "Mama needs to get dressed," she said, giggling. Both her and Makoto nodded as Makoto started to help her into her dress.  
  
Michiru's dress was a beautiful white. it was fit to her body. Her breasts were covered with a pretty pink fabric, that was lined with a teal ribbon. From her waist hung a second skirt, the same pink as the top. Around her upper arms were coverings that were the same pretty pink, with the teal ribbon.   
  
Once the dress was on her, Michiru sat at her vanity as Hotaru brought over her veil. The two of them had gone shopping together for a tiara and veil, as a mother-daughter outing. Hotaru had picked out a beautiful silver tiara that was adorned with aquamarine jewels. They both thought it was beautiful and knew that it was the one. Hotaru took it out of it's box, being delicate, as if it was a baby. From the tiara, hung a beautiful white silk veil. Makoto picked up Hotaru and held her behind her mother.   
  
Hotaru had been very insistent that she be the one to put the veil on. She wanted to "crown" her mother. She gently set the tiara on her mother's head perfectly. Michiru smiled and took her daughter in her arms, hugging her tight. Hotaru giggled. She was very happy to see her mama and papa getting married. With everything ready, Michiru merely had to wait. She giggled softly, looked to her little one and asked, "Want to go spy on your papa for me, my little firefly?" Hotaru nodded rapidly and ran out giggling, towards Haruka's dressing room. 


	3. Haruka's Preparation

Chapter 3 ~ Haruka's Preparation  
  
Hotaru skipped into her papa's dressing room, to find her standing there in her bra and panties. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle, which caused Haruka to turn around and see her standing there. "And just what is so funny, firefly?" Haruka asked, giving her a playful stern look. Hotaru skipped right up to her, smiling. "You aren't dressed yet. And when I went into mama's room she wasn't dressed either," she said, in between giggles. Haruka picked her up and gave her a gentle squeeze, which caused Hotaru to giggle more.  
  
"How does she look?" Haruka asked, smiling. Hotaru smiled really big and told her, "Mama looks so beautiful. But I'm not telling you what her dress looks like." Haruka let out a small chuckle. "I didn't think you would," she said, smiling at her daughter. Hotaru smiled and spotted a bag hanging up. She pointed to it and asked, "Is that papa's clothes?" Haruka nodded. "And a surprise," she replied. The word "surprise" caused Hotaru's interest to rise. "Can Hotaru know the secret?" she asked.  
  
Haruka nodded and took Hotaru over to the bag and let her peek in. Hotaru's eyes widened at what she saw in the bag. Haruka pulled her away a bit and looked her straight in the eye. "But you can't tell your mama. It's a surprise," she said, looking serious. Hotaru smiled and nodded. "I won't tell anyone," she said, giving her papa a kiss on the cheek. Haruka set Hotaru down and smiled at her softly. "Look at my beautiful little girl. Spin for me," she said, twirling a finger around.   
  
Hotaru could not resist Haruka's request. She had been spinning around in the dress since she put it on. She loved the silk fabric against her skin. She spun around once for her, her hair spinning around her and landing against her cheeks. Haruka watched her, smiling softly. Hotaru was hers and Michiru's daughter. They had actually gone so far as to legally adopt her. Haruka kneeled down to her, putting a hand on her cheek. "My beautiful little firefly. You look gorgeous. Now get out so I can get dressed," she said, turning Hotaru around and giving her a gentle pat on the butt.  
  
Hotaru giggled and scampered out of the room, back to her mama. Haruka took the bag off and got dressed. The time was almost here. Not much longer till she would be married to the love of her life. 


	4. The Surprise Revealed

Chapter 4 ~ The Surprise Revealed  
  
The garden was full of chatter as those invited talked amongst themselves. Mothers exchanged baby pictures and embarassing stories. Usagi was in the middle of telling how Chibi-usa had gotten into the cookie jar when she saw Haruka. Her jaw dropped and she stopped speaking mid-sentence. Everyone else there turned to Haruka and all of them went silent. Makoto couldn't believe her eyes. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked, barely audible. The others just nodded as Haruka walked up to Setsuna. Being the keeper of time, Haruka and Michiru had wanted Setsuna to perform the ceremony. Setsuna was more than happy to do it.  
  
As Haruka approached her, Setsuna looked her up and down. Even she was in shock at the sight. Setsuna was about to signal everyone to settle down for the ceremony to begin, but she saw that they were already silent. No one could believe what they were seeing. Their minds just could not grasp it.  
  
A beautiful chime was what broke the silence, signalling Michiru's arrival. Haruka looked back to see Michiru at the end of the aisle. Her veil was over her face and Haruka could tell her eyes were closed. Chibi-usa and Hotaru led Michiru down the aisle, tossing rose petals around gracefully. Haruka smiled at her bride-to-be. She couldn't believe how beautiful Michiru was. As Michiru came to a stop, standing beside Haruka, Setsuna let out a soft giggle, seeing Michiru's eyes closed. "Michiru open your eyes and look beside you. I think you will be most pleased," Setsuna whispered softly. Michiru slowly opened her eyes and lookd over to Haruka. Her eyes widened and lit up at what she saw.  
  
There stood Haruka, smiling softly at Michiru, wearing a beautiful white wedding gown and holding a bouquet of blue roses that matched Michiru's bouquet of red ones. Haruka's gown was much like Michiru's with a few minor changes. Her dress had to thin silk straps and small selves. She also did not have the arm coverings that Michiru did. Where Michiru's dress was pink with teal ribbon, Haruka's was soft blue with golden ribbon. Michiru's eyes immediately filled with tears, as a few trickled down her cheeks. Haruka took one hand off her bouquet and wiped Michiru's tears from her cheeks. Setsuna smiled at them both and began the ceremony. 


End file.
